DONT
by 14AmyChan
Summary: The team took a case. She now pays the price. rated because of the graphic images in my head.


_**14AmyChan: I don't have any explanation for this... I just don't own Ghost Hunt. *goes and has nightmares***_

"No," she whispered, agonized. Every breath was labored; every move excruciating. She fought to keep conscious, to keep her eyes open.

"Please… please don't…" she begged, her tears long since gone. She had screamed, cried, wailed, bitten, cursed, and done everything she could think of to escape.

It had not worked.

"**But why?"** a silky voice purred in response, and she felt herself tremble. Beneath the silvery smooth texture of that familiar voice was a demon, biting, harsh and cruel. It had already ripped her friends from her, and forced her hands upon their mangled bodies. Their blood drenched her hands and dribbled down her front. It crusted in her hair, and mingled with her dried tears.

"**I thought you **_**wanted**_** to be so close to him…"** the voice continued, using its host like a puppet. A sick, agonizingly painful puppet. It stuck its hand onto her stomach and began to caress it. Her entire frame shook in fear and dry sobs wracked her being anew.

"Don't… please…I can't…" her voice cracked. Even with all of the mind-hurtling, physically exhausting, and nerve-chilling terror she had encountered for the past week ever since the team and herself had entered the haunted house:

She had never been so frightened.

"**What? Do you want him to whisper sweet things to you? Do you want him to admit that his deepest desire was to make you his…?"** the demon asked, it's borrowed voice humming in her ear. Her fear and fury intermixed, and she found enough strength in her to raise her head.

"You can't know—!" she cried out only to be stopped. Stopped by a pair of familiar eyes, with a completely unwelcome twist. His face, normally so cold and collected, sported the blood of his fallen comrades and a sickening grin that would make any person keel over in dread.

"**Oh, but I can…"** it mused, using a voice that was once so familiar and safe to instill it's twisted fear into her. She deflated before that face and those eyes that she once knew so well.

Those features were now possessed, and she knew them not.

"**Do you want to hear his last words again?"** the sick being squealed in joy as she screamed and begged it to stop. All around the two, disembodied cries rang out. Her frame was shaking with sobs, and she doubled over in the pain.

"Mai! Run! Get out of here! NO! GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU—!"

Over and over, his collected voice became panicked, and gave way to merciless cries of agony. The poisonous words spread through her like a disease, and she sobbed ceaselessly.

It pushed his hand against her tummy, the pressure unbearable.

"**How will he feel, I wonder…"** it mused aloud, as if commenting on the weather. It was, in fact, digging even deeper into the girl's flesh, causing her pain to double in its already excessive amount. He continued over her shrieks of terror as if it were nothing.

"…**when his own body is used to kill you? You, who he tried so hard to protect?"** the voice pondered. She could not contemplate it's words, the pain was too great. And when she thought it could not possibly get worse…

It inevitably did.

"No, don't… don't do—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" frenzied screams and hysterical sobbing rang through the air, along with another sound, one whose implications could be worse than the agonized cries of the teenaged girl.

"**Do you want to feel you heart stop beating?"** the voice asked gleefully, its sick and twisted sense of joy being fulfilled as it cast aside the girl's internal organs. She cried out, kicked and screamed, as she was literally being torn apart, alive and conscious.

"STOOOP! NARUUU!" she cried out, fresh tears cascading down her bloodied face. The demonic being inhabiting her boss's body took a portion of her small intestine and stuffed it down her throat.

"**As much as I enjoy your screams, it's far more fun to hear the protests of the dead,"** the demon mused. Sickened and dying, she attempted to thrash about, to wake up from this unending nightmare. The room around her shook with the anger of her deceased friends, and was filled with the girl's unending—albeit muffled and rapidly quieting—cries.

"**Ah… music…"** the demon stated wistfully, as if the chaos around it brought it some kind of sick pleasure.

How very right that assumption is.

"**And now… the grand finale!"** it cried as it thrust Naru's hand deep into her chest cavity.

Mai Taniyama screamed with the last of her might before it ripped her heart out of her chest, and her limbs fell to the earth, twitching in pain, even after death. The body jittered for a few moments before finally becoming still.

"**I suppose this means I win after all…"** the demon grinned before draping his useless puppet over his plaything. To his sick delight, the angered cries of the dead shook the house. Pretty soon, the ruckus would cause the already weakening structure to fall to the ground without aid of fire.

_**And then…**_ the demon grinned wickedly as he wait. _**I will be free.**_

_**14AmyChan: watch out. He's after everyone else next...  
**_


End file.
